Vacation! Its about time
by Iya Kari
Summary: The gang is happy to finally be given a break, but what happens they have to share this break with all the other teams and some new friends from another village. Revolutions? War?What if it all comes down to a battle of the sexes? Please Read and Review..
1. Chapter 1

Ok, I'm new at this, so please don't chase me away. 

I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Vacation! Its about time**

**Chapter 1**

"Naruto! Wake Up!" Sakura shouted from outside his window. Naruto still laid in bed hugging the pillow. He mumbled at Sakura's wake-up call.

"I don't want to get up, dattebayo," He said tiredly. By now Sakura had found a nearby stone and was carefully aiming to throw it in the window.

"Naruto's bed is more to the left. So if I throw it at an angle from the right, I could…"she said to herself. Sakura checked to make sure no one was looking. She pulled her arm back and let it fly. The smooth stone seemed to soar perfectly. Exactly where she aimed it.

"AHHH! THAT HURT, DATTEBAYO!" was all that was heard as a bird was scared into flight.

Sakura smiled with victory as she was finally met at the door with a rather morbid looking Naruto.

"Why are you so cruel to me, Sakura-chan?" He says in a sad tone. Sakura just continues to smile.

"You should know when to get up, Naruto," she says, "Kakashi-sensei is taking us on a vacation, remember? If you aren't up, you're left behind." Naruto rubs the bump on his head, when Sakura's words finally strike him.

"Huh? Yeah, a VACATION! Its about time! Naruto screams enthusiastically. Sakura nearly falls over. "So you only remember now!" But Sakura is unheard for Naruto is already triumphantly walking in the direction of the Konoha gate.

"Naruto, wait up!" Sakura says running after him.

"You and your ups, Sakura-chan," Naruto says smiling.

"Huh?" Sakura says confused. Naruto turns around walking backwards with his hands behind his head.

"Its either wake up or wait up," He says and then turns back walking forwards. "Uh-huh," Sakura says waiting for a bigger point.

"When technically," Naruto says raising his finger matter-of-factly, "It has nothing to do with 'up' at all…" Sakura stares as he continues to ramble on.

"Naruto, one question," Sakura says, "What are _you_ talking about?" Naruto doesn't answer, but instead announces, "We're here! At Konoha gate!…uh, hey, where's Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto looks around frantically.

"And what about Sasuke," Sakura says worried, "You don't think they left without us, do you?"

"Nah," Naruto says continuing to look around, "…Yeah." Sakura pouts, "That's not fair. I could have been on vacation, but no. I had to come wake your lazy ass up." Naruto turns around looking at the now fuming Sakura.

"Now, Sakura-chan, let's not blame all this on me," Naruto says rubbing the back of his head, forcing a smile. Sakura attempts to suppress her anger.

"No, Naruto, why would I blame…it…on…YOU! Sakura says pummeling Naruto for all its worth. Afterwards Sakura marched away leaving Naruto in a mangled heap.

"Wait, Sakura-chan, where are you going?" Naruto asks as he gets to his feet. "Come on, baka Naruto. We're going to sensei's house. For the sake of your life, you better hope its sensei and Sasuke who are late," Sakura says continuing to storm back.

"Ah, smart idea, Sakura-chan," Naruto says bounding after her despite his injuries.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, read and review. If you really need to flame me, then I'll give you the liberty to do so. Other than that creative criticism is welcome. If its good enough, I'll post the second chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm trying for another chapter. The encouraging words of my first reviewer have given me the courage to go on. Also I realize It'll be about 3 chapters before they actually get on vacation.

**Vacation! Its about time**

**Chapter 2**

Naruto and Sakura stood outside a small house. "Look!" Sakura says pointing upward, " There's smoke coming from the fireplace." Naruto looks up to meet her gaze.

"How do you know he doesn't just want to keep the house warm while he's gone," Naruto asks bored. Sakura cocks her head with a sarcastic smile.

"Sensei's not that stupid...is he?" She says, "He's always seemed so smart. Is it possible that he would leave the fireplace on to burn his house down! AHHH! but if..." Sakura continues rambling on in the background.

"Where else would there be evidence of Kakashi-sensei leaving?" Naruto says quietly. It was a spectacle, the two of them there. Naruto in deep thought and Sakura on the ground frantically pounding with her fists. It was almost like total role reversal.

"I've got it!...eh...Sakura-chan? What are you doing on the ground?" Naruto says. Sakura stops her ranting to look up. She stands up quickly brushing herself off.

"You're right, Naruto. I shouldn't be on the ground... you should," She says pushing Naruto over, "Anyways, you were saying?" Naruto pushes himself up from the dirt.

"I was going to say, that Kakashi-sensei wouldn't go anywhere without buying the most recent Itcha Itcha Paradise." Sakura blinks for a moment staring at Naruto.

"So...we'll check the book store! Maybe they can tell us if they've seen Kakashi-sensei!" She says clenching her fists proudly, "I'm such a genius!"

"But it was my idea, Sakura-chan," Naruto says. Sakura turns on him with fire in her eyes.

"Naruto less talk, more action!" She says running like a she-devil through the streets towards the bookstore. She was running so fast that she was caught off-guard when she ran straight into Ino. Sakura turned on her as well.

"Watch it, Ino-pig" She says out of breath.

"You ran into to me forehead-girl. "Ino retaliates.

"You want some of this! BRING IT!" Sakura spit looking for a fight. Ino just crossed her arms and stared.

"Lucky for you, I don't have time to play your little games. I have a vacation to go on," Ino says turning away. Suddenly Sakura remembered why she was running in the first place.

"Oh, yeah! The book store!" She says continuing in the right direction. She ran for what seemed like hours. She finally stopped to catch her breath. "Where is the book store?" She says breathless, "I've passed this place 4 times already." Sakura looks to her left and then to her right where she sees in big bold letters "**BOOK STORE**." She stands up straight turning towards the sign. "You have got to be kidding me," She says walking up to the building. She opens the door to find the middle aged shopkeeper.

"Hello," He says greeting Sakura.

"Oh, hi," Sakura says bowing," Um, excuse me sir, have you seen a man with white hair who has half of his face covered?" The shop keeper thinks for a second, rubbing his chin.

"Ah, yes, many a time. he's a regular here." Says the shop keep with a smile.

"Ah," Sakura says, "Have you seen him today at all?" The shop keep doesn't hesitate this time.

"Nope," he says, "Saw him yesterday, though. Said something about going on a trip." Everything fell apart for Sakura s soon as he said those words.

"Oh...thanks," she said walking out the door. She continued walking with her head down back to where she remembered leaving Naruto. She arrived to find him no where in sight. She continued walking around town like she was in a funeral procession. She eventually stopped where she suspected Naruto to be. And sure enough, there he was. Stuffing his face at the Ramen shop. Naruto notices her and turns away from his food.

"Oh, sorry Sakura-chan, I couldn't keep up with you. So I decided to stop for a quick snack. How'd it go?" He says continuing to eat. Sakura clenches her fists.

"You don't wake up, and make me late. Instead of helping me, you go out to eat. After all that and you have the nerve to ask me 'How'd it go?" Naruto just continues to eat.

"yeah, why not?" He says not getting the point.

"Naruto," Sakura says, "What did I tell you on our way to sensei's house?" Naruto stops eating.

"That I'd better hope sensei and Sasuke were late for the sake of my life," He says with a mouthful of ramen.

"EXACTLY!" Sakura says grabbing Naruto by his jacket and dragging him, "That's why we're going back to sensei's house. And you're going to knock on the door. If no one answers, YOU'RE DEAD."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay for chapter two! I hope to get more reviews. I'd like to keep this thing going, but what's a story if it ain't got fans.


	3. Chapter 3

Back with a third chapter. I'm just cranking' them out. Yes I hope to continue. If I can get over 200 hits, I'll post a fourth chapter. So, LET'S GO FOR 200!

Ok, refresh of memory, I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. The characters I do own are yet to come. Thank you!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Vacation! Its about time**

**Chapter 3**

"There you go, Naruto, knock," Sakura says holding his jacket as to make sure he doesn't get away, "What are you waiting for?" Naruto looks at her with his puppy dog blue eyes.

"As soon as I knock and no one answers, you're going to kill me," He says pouting, "At least let me reflect on my life before I do it, dattebayo." Sakura grows impatient.

"Your life flashes before you anyway! So just knock, NOW!" She says twisting his ear.

"ok, ok!" Naruto says in pain, "I'll knock." Naruto walks up to the door examining it for a while. He cautiously reaches out his hand and taps lightly on the door.

"Naruto! Not like that!" Sakura says pushing him out of the way and landing a full force punch on the door. Naruto nearly has a heart attack.

"You could have broken Kakashi-sensei's door." He says freaking out. Sakura just ignores him and taps her foot as if keeping time. Naruto stays quiet, awaiting his impending doom. They stood there waiting, knowing there would be no answer. Sakura continued tapping. Eventually she crossed her arms and decides to look up.

"What the…?" Sakura says staring. Naruto is wary of the possibility of being tricked and is hesitant to look. He does and what he sees confuses him more than ever.

"There's…no smoke?" He says scratching his head. Suddenly their attention is drawn back as the door opens. They are met with a rather tired looking Kakashi in a t-shirt and boxer shorts, holding a cup of coffee.

"Huh?" Sakura says, "Kakashi-sensei, What are you…" Sakura cannot finish as the door has been slammed in their face.

"What was that about, dattebayo?" Naruto says, not sure what to make of Kakashi's reaction. Just as soon as the door had slammed it was opened again. Now Kakashi looked quite awake, dressed in his uniform.

"Wow," Naruto says, "That coffee really works."

"Sensei," Sakura says annoyed, "What are you still doing here! We thought you were on vacation already!" Kakashi thought for a moment rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh, right. Circumstances have changed. So we delayed the trip for a few hours," He says seeming to smile behind his mask, "I thought you knew. I told Sasuke to inform you of the change."

"But sensei," Naruto cuts in, "We haven't seen Sasuke all morning."

"That's because I didn't want you to see me," comes a voice from behind them.

"Sasuke!" Sakura says restoring her cheery demeanor. Naruto points his finger.

"You were supposed to tell us. Why didn't you, Sasuke!" He says angrily. Sasuke looks emotionless as always.

"I thought it would be amusing to watch you two run around like maniacs," Sasuke says amused, "Tell me, what point was there in going to the book store? You should have just knocked on the door the first time." Naruto was about to continue, but stopped to consider what he had said.

"Whatever, Sasuke," He says officially pissed, "Don't tell me what to god damn do." His anger was definitely evident.

"What to god damn do?" Sasuke says annoyed, " Geez, you sound like a trained monkey."

"WHAT?" Naruto says clenching his fists, "I'll show you what this trained monkey can do! You and me, right here, right now!" Luckily, Kakashi was able to get in front of Naruto and hold him back in time. Not that it took much effort. He held Naruto, who was swinging punches, with one hand. In his other hand he held an Itcha Itcha Paradise book. Reading it while Naruto let off some steam.

"Feel better?" Kakashi asks as Naruto runs out of energy to throw punches. Naruto is too busy catching his breath that he can't even answer. "Good. Well then, students. Lets go meet the others," Kakashi says locking the door to his house.

"Others?" Sakura asks. Kakashi turns to them.

"Yes, those are the new circumstances," he says, "A few others are coming along. So, Shall we go?" Sakura nods her head. Sasuke is unresponsive, which usually means yes and Naruto is acting like it's a challenge.

"Of course we're ready, dattebayo!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, How'd you like it? As always read and review and tell your friends. Dattebayo!


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back! Thank you to all those who have read. We've reached two hundred hits and here is the reward!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Vacation! It's about time**

**Chapter 4**

"AHH! Ino-pig! What are you doing here!" Sakura screams pointing here finger.

"I should ask you the same, forehead-girl!" Ino screams back. Sasuke, not interested in the cat fight, looks around at the others who would be joining them. There was Neji, Hinata, Tenten, Shino, Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru, and of course, Ino. Rock Lee had much training to do so he couldn't go. For this, Sasuke was actually thankful.

"Sensei, If Ino's going, then I'm not!" Sakura says crossing her arms. Ino hugs Sasuke's arm.

"Fine, don't come. Its ok with me," She says.

"My arm…"Sasuke whispers annoyed.

Ino doesn't hear and continues, "That means it'll be just me and Sasuke."

"My arm…"

"And we'll have so much fun without little miss forehead."

"Ino, let go of my arm," Sasuke says finally.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun, you're no fun," Ino says retracting from his arm.

"I wasn't meant to be 'fun'. Now, can we leave?" Sasuke says walking off with his hands in his pockets.

"Well said, Sasuke," Kakashi says motioning for the others to follow. They all grab their things and head off. Sakura still stands there, arms crossed.

"I'm not going," she continued, "but if I don't, who'll protect Sasuke from Ino the terrible?" The others were almost out of sight. Sakura was having quite the struggle.

"Alright, I'll go," Sakura decides running after them, "Wait up!" She keeps running only to not find anyone else.

"Where'd they go?" She says confused, "I saw them walk straight into the forest. Why don't I see them? Is it possible that I was too slow?" Trees became more and more unfamiliar. "Maybe I'll go back and then Hokage-sama can give me directions to where they were going. I'll just meet them there. That's it!" Sakura says ready to go, "Wait, which way is back? I've never been out here alone." Sakura gasps, frightened by things scurrying about. "Oh no, I'm lost."

"I'm dieing. I'm so thirsty and so hungry. And the sun is bearing down on me through the trees. I'm doomed. I haven't even made a name for myself. I can see it now. Girl dies in forest after getting lost. Oh, Sasuke-kun would laugh," Sakura says laying motionless on the forest floor.

"Sakura-chan, what are you doing?"

"Is that you grandmother?" Sakura says, "I can see the light."

"Sakura-chan?" Sakura looks up to indeed see, not her grandmother, but Naruto.

"Naruto?" Sakura says dazed, "Are you dead too? That was fast." Naruto stares dumbfounded.

"eh, Sakura-chan? Did you fall off the pumpkin wagon or something?" H says confused. Sakura takes the time to roll over on her side.

"Yep, must be dead," Sakura says, "He sees a pumpkin wagon." Naruto sits down frustrated. At the same time, Sakura stands up. She clenches her fist determined. Naruto struggles to see her face and is surprised when he does. Sakura grins evilly.

"I'm dead," She says, "That means…I can haunt all those who have done me wrong!" Naruto falls over.

"You're not even dead, and that's ALL you can think about!" Sakura turns around clasping her hands.

"I'd also watch Sasuke-kun in his room. He wouldn't see me. Ghosts are invisible," She says dreamily.

"Ok," Naruto says," that's it. I draw the line when a man's privacy is in danger. You can't just _GO _in Sasuke's room. You're still alive. Sakura glares at Naruto with fire in her eyes.

"Wanna say that again, Naruto?" Sakura says staring him down. Naruto just stares back unaffected.

"You sure got a lot more scarier all of a sudden, Sakura-chan," He says awed, "but…You're still alive. Sakura does a swift blow to his head and then starts pulling on his ears.

"You just need to accept that _you're _dead, Naruto!" Sakura says, "You never even had a life!"

"AH, OW! Sakura-chan!" Naruto squeals, "My ears aren't detachable!" Sakura just pulls harder.

"Oh, I'll make them detachable," she says, "Along with something else!"

"What's going on here?" Both Sakura and Naruto look up to see Kakashi and the others.

"Are you going to say that they're dead too," Naruto says finally released by Sakura's ear grip. Sakura punches him quickly, knocking him over.

"Of course not! We're not dead, Naruto," she says forcing a smile, "Why would you think that?" Naruto sits up rubbing the bump on his head.

"But you're the one who said it," He whines. Sakura ignores him and looks at the others.

"I thought you guys were already gone.…again," she says. They all look at Ino and Shikamaru decides to explain.

"Ino left her hairbrush," he says, "We had to go back for it."

"I said I was sorry," Ino says, "but, I'm sure Sasuke-kun didn't mind." She hugs the dark haired boy from behind. The look of annoyance was evident on Sasuke's face.

"Can we finally go on a vacation?" Naruto asks realizing no one cared about his previous argument. Except, Hinata, of course, Who was trying to comfort him as much as possible. Kakashi was so into his book that he barely heard Naruto's question.

"Not now, Naruto," he says, "Its just getting good." All the students crowd around to see his book. Kakashi looks up for a second. "You know, I can't concentrate with all of you reading over my shoulder." Naruto reads intently.

"Eh, Kakashi-sensei? What's 'member'?" he asks.

"Wouldn't _you_ like to know," Kakashi sighs continuing to read. Sakura places her hands on her hips.

"I'm sure it means a member of a club, Naruto," She says acting intelligent. Kakashi turns to look at her.

"What kind of club are you talking about, Sakura?" turning to start reading again, "A club for members. Wouldn't that be an accomplishment." They all stare at him in confusion. He abruptly closes his book and puts it away.

"But enough about that, let's go," Kakashi says rubbing the back of his head.

"Finally," Sakura says breathing a sigh of relief. They all begin walking as a group. Through the forest, in destination of beast country. So small that many don't acknowledge its existence. However, only Kakashi was aware of where they were going. For the students, it would be a mere surprise.

"I'm serious," Naruto says, "What's a 'member'?" The others band together as Kakashi continues walking. Chuckling under his mask.

"Naruto!" Sakura says before everyone joins in.

"DROP IT!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There it was. I promise, they will actually be on vacation soon. And yes I was implying adult content. Be looking forward to chapter 5, where they finally reach beast country.


	5. Chapter 5

Forgive me, forgive me! I know its been a while, but I kind of got fixed on my other story. And then when I started flunking school, my parents took away my computer. However, Im back now. Just hang with me for another month, guys. Then school will be done and I'll have freetime to write, with the right amount of encouraging reviews (hint hint wink wink). Anyways, here is the long (and I mean long) awaited chapter five.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Vacation! Its about time**

**Chapter 5**

"Whoa, where are we?" Naruto asks awed. A great gate, similar to Konoha's, stood before them. Only this gate was elaborately decorated.

"This is beast country," Kakashi says looking up the towering wall, "Its completely blocked off from the rest of us. Its said to be a paradise, though rarely is anyone allowed to enter from the outside." Tigers laid strewn at the top of the gate, watching the group carefully and hungrily.

"So, then why are we allowed here, sensei?" Sakura asks gazing at the great tiger guardians. Kakashi looks at her lazily.

"I used to teach here, so I was able to gain clearance for all of you," he says taking a few steps forward. One of the tigers strike out it's claws even though it was high above them. The group flinched a little hoping that the tiger could not jump down. Except for Kakashi, who was unaffected. "Don't mind them," he says, "They're meant to look vicious, but their harmless. Just stay behind me. The others hurredly huddled around him, still intimidated by the growling beasts. Kakashi just calmly raises his hand to call over the gate. "Open sesame!" His voice echoes but no response is heard. Suddenly a short brown haired girl pokes her head over the gate.

"That's not the password, Hatake!" She yells down. Kakashi chuckles lightly.

"But it got your attention, didn't it?" he says smiling. The girl seemed to stop and think for a second.

"Alright, you suck," She says disappearing, "Forget about being let in now." It became extremely silent. Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck and turned to address the others.

"Sorry about that. We may be out here for a while," He says continuing to rub his neck.Unoticed, the sun had begun to set. Leaving shadows creeping through the surroundings.

"Its creepy out here," Naruto says cowaring behind Kakashi, "Things are moving everywhere." Kakashi takes off his backpack and sits down on the grass.

"Its not called best country for nothing, Naruto," He says unpacking a sleeping bag.

"Sensei, please tell me you're joking," Sakura says examining his actions, "We aren't going to sleep out here, are we?" Kakashi laughed sarcastically. Before they knew it, Naruto began freaking out.

"Let us in, dattebayo!" He screams pounding on the gate. The tigers sat watching, as if amused by his sudden display of idiocy. Suddenly the brown hair girl appeared again over the gate. Only this time she held a small bamboo carved chute. She aims at Naruto and with one quick breath, shoots him in the neck with a dart.

"Oh Kami-sama, Naruto, are you alright!" Sakura asks turning up to the girl, "Hey, no one can do that to Naruto but me!" The others watch as the girl retreats, sticking her tongue out at Sakura before she disappears completely. "What!" Sakura says with a stoic look on her face, "Let me at her!" Everyone struggles to hold Sakura back, forgetting about what just happened to Naruto. However, Sakura calms down as she sees him. Naruto turns around dazed. He wobbles while trying to step forward.

"I feel funny," he says with the dart still in his neck, "Hey, Sasuke, no wonder you're a genius. I can finally see that youre head is big." The raven-haired boy slightly turns to examine Naruto.

"You freaking idiot," he says shaking his head.

"This is Naruto on drugs," Ino says with a sigh. Sakura turns on her.

"He's MY teammate. I should be saying it." She says clenching her fist, "This is Naruto on drugs! You have to put power into it!" Ino raises an eyebrow.

"No," She says back, "You have to say it like you feel sorry for him. This is Naruto on drugs." The two are caught glaring forcibly at eachother. Then, out of no where, Sakura smacks Ino. Ino is shocked for a second, but then retaliates with her own smack. Suddenly, they are in a slapping competition. Both are slapping eachothers hands quickly with their heads turned away yelling in frustration. Kiba scoots over to Neji nudging him.

"You think they'll get to the point of ripping each others clothes off?" He says continuing to watch Ino and Sakura.

"Unlikely," Neji replies crossing his arms. Kiba lowers his head with a dispiriting sigh. Kakashi, ignoring the situation, walks over and pulls the dart from Naruto's neck. As he does, Naruto falls forward creating a large thud.

"Thats one strong tranquilizer," Kakashi says examining the dart, "Made with snake venom, wolf saliva, and deer droppings." Everyone stared in disgust. Even Ino and Sakura were repulsed enough to end their duel. "I'd like the idea of going back now," Shikamaru says, "These people are obviously uncivilized and that scares me a little." Kiba, on the other hand, grins widely.

"I'll stay," He says enthused, "This is where I belong." Ino smacks her forehead leaving a great red mark.

"Sure, if you like being hit with tranquilizers made of deer droppings," she says, "Thats got to be unsanitary."

"You have no idea," Kiba says continuing to grin. Shikamaru raises an eyebrow at him.

"Do I even want to begin to think of what you're talking about?" He says. Hinata ignores the others, hurrying to Naruto's side.

"Is he going to be alright?" She asks kneeling beside the orange blob on the ground.

"Hinata, get away from that thing," Neji says, "You dont know where its been." Kiba chuckles at his joke.

_"If I didn't know any better, I'd say they were the ones on drugs,"_ Kakashi thinks eyeing Neji and Kiba.

"Kakashi-sama," Hinata says, worried by his silence.

"Yes, he'll be fine," Kakashi finally responds, throwing the dart into a nearby bush, "He'll just be out for a good ten hours."

"Careful, Hinata," Ino says, "He could wake up with rabies. Wolf saliva can do that, you know." Kakashi looks at her lazily.

"Dont worry, Ino," he says, "Kisa takes better care of the wolves than that."

"Sensei, who's Kisa?" Sakura asks.

"Oh, right, well, Its a long story," Kakashi responds,"but in short, Kisa is the keeper of the wolves here. Actually, she's the same age as you, now that I think about." Ino nearly faints.

"WHAT! Someone our age, dealing with wolves! Is she insane!" She says raising her voice.

"I dont find it that strange," Kiba says crossing his arms.

"Of course you dont, Kiba," Shino says, speeaking for the first time since the trip began, "You like to carry a dog on your head. If that isn't strange enough, then what is?"

"You know, I liked you a lot better when you were quiet," Kiba growls. Kakashi just chuckles.

"Its so nice to see everyone getting along," He says. Sakura glares at her sensei.

"You call this getting along?What made it so that they had to come along again? Because Im dieing to know. Or rather your going to be dieing to tell me." She says cracking her knuckles.

Kakashi sighs, "You ask so many questions, Sakura, but yes, fighting is considered friendly conduct in Beast country. And the others are accompanying us because I lost a drinking game to Gai sensei." Sakura falls over.

"Sensei, your drinking game cost me a peaceful vacation!" She yells enraged, "Learn to hold your damn liquor!"

"Whats everybody yelling about?" Naruto says lifting his head.

"He's awake!" Hinata says happily. Kakashi turns slowly towards them.

"Not for long," He sighs. Sure enough, Narutos eyes rolled back in his head and he fell unconscious again.

"Well that didn't last long," Shikamaru says unpacking his stuff, "Anyways, I guess I can stand one night out here. No matter how troublesome it is." Chouji, who had been munching on chips this whole time, happens to glance at the trees. Reflective eyes stare back at him. Not of an animal, but of a young girl who looked to have shoulder length hair. The girl didn't move, but continued to glare at the overweight boy. Chouji stops munching with a chip half way in his mouth.

"Uh, Shikamaru, there's someone out there," He says turning to the others. They all look to the spot that Chouji had been facing.

"What are you talking about Chouji? Stop trying to scare us," Ino says continuing to rummage through her bag. Chouji turns back to find the absence of the reflective eyes. Whatever was there is gone now.

"I think Im just gonna sleep close to the gate, ok," Chouji says hurrying away from the trees. The others just dismissed Chouji's behavior and settled down in their own sleeping bags.

"By the way, Sensei," Sakura says befor lying down,"What makes you think we'll be let in tomorrow, unlike today?" Kakashi yawned lightly before answering.

"Its Friday. That means they went hunting tonight," he says, "Kisa will be back in the morning. Im sure she'll let us in." Without further talking, they all fell asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you have it. I cant say for certain when I'll get the next chapter up, but hopefully soon. I'll give you a hint to help. And it is that reviews make the world go round. Well, atleast they do for me. So support is much appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

**Um...hi...ok, ok, I know, it took almost a year for me to update, and Im very truly sorry. I got caught up with my other fanfiction which I haven't updated in awhile either. However I got this out finally. It may be a little weird because Im only getting back into it, but anyways, enjoy!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Vacation! Its about time**

**Chapter 6**

Still dozing in and out of sleep, Naruto felt something long and wet run across his cheek. He grinned widely with one thought on his mind.

"Neh, Sakura-chan, I knew you'd learn to like me," He slurred.

"Like hell I like you, Baka!" He heard Sakura yell. Realizing her voice was further away, he opened his eyes to look straight into the muzzle of a gray wolf.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Naruto screamed, shooting away from it. The wolf's gaze just followed him curiously. Naruto shifted his gaze to see wolves in a close circle with his comrades scattered through out. Then there was Kakashi who seemed to be having a grand time with wolves licking him to death.

"There's really nothing to be afraid of," Kakashi says, looking at the wary group of kids, "They're trained...in a way, and wont hurt you unless you did something stupid." Naruto looked back at the gray wolf who was now advancing on him with...hearts in its eyes?

"Oh no, stay back," Naruto says, only to find that he's been trapped against the gate.

"Naruto, it looks like she's quite taken with you," Kakashi says from his spot.

"She?" Naruto asks, trying to slink his way around it, "Why is SHE taken with ME! Why can't she go after the Teme like all other females?"

"She probably prefers asses," Sasuke says sitting in a nearby tree.

"Yeah, well your the bigges one of those I've seen," Naruto counters," So she still should be going after you."

"Knock it off you two," Kakashi intervened," Plus she probably liked you, Naruto, because you smelled of Ramen and said her name."

"What!?" Naruto sads confused. Kakashi got up to go and pet the gray wolf.

"I guess I forgot to introduce you," Kakashi sighed," this is the pup of the Alpha male, Sakura."

"WHAT!?" Sakura screamed," This wolf has the same name as me?!" Kakashi simply nodded his head. Naruto stared at the wolf intently.

"I wasn't talking about you, I want THAT Sakura," He said pointing. The wolf seemed to ignore his words.

"What are the chances of a wolf being named Sakura," Ino said slightly jealous as if her name wasn't popular enough.

"Its not like she's the only one," Kakashi clarifies, "Iruka helped me name a lot of wolf pups a while back. Naturally he used the names of his students." Naruto paused.

"So..." He bagan," You mean, theres a Naruto wolf too?" Kakashi nodded. "And a Hinata? A Shikamaru? A Neji?" Naruto continues. Kakashi just kept nodding.

"Wow," Naruto says," I guess that means theres a Sasuke wolf too." As soon as the name was uttered, the wolf Sakura snarled at Naruto, growling. "What'd I do!?" Naruto says jumping. Kakashi shook his head.

"You're right, Naruto. There is a wolf named that, but Sakura here...," He says patting the gray wolf, "Hates him with a passion."

"Neh, wolf Sakura hates wolf Sasuke?" Naruto asks for clarification only to have another snarl from the wolf.

"I'm afraid so," Kakashi says, "Total role reversal, I know."

Ino seemed to cheer up. "Then that must mean that the Sasuke wolf and the Ino wolf are together, right!" She asks excitedly, ignoring the continuously growling Sakura wolf.

"That must be the most idiotic thing I've ever heard someone say," Comes a voice from the trees. Everyone turns their heads to see a girl with shoulder length hair walk out of the forest.

"Ah, Aiya," Kakashi acknowledges," We were wondering when you would catch up to the wolves." The wolf Sakura began growling louder as if she knew something was coming. As if cued by it, a black wolf cam walking out from the trees as well. It stopped in its tracks and began growling back. Everyone sat silently as the two beasts continuously snarled at eachother. Eventually, the one called Aiya had had enough.

"Sakura!" She snapped first. The grey wolf immediately stopped growling, but still looked on edge. That left the black one, which began advancing towards the other as if it was freely allowed to attack.

"Dont even think about it!" Aiya snapped, stopping the black wolf," Get back here now Sasuke!" The black wolf craned its neck to look at her. Then he turned back to the wolf Sakura and gave another quick growl as he turned around, heading back to Aiya.

"A pain as always," Kakashi says sighing.

"Oh its gotten worse," Aiya says grabbing the black wolf by the scruff of his neck, "You should have seen what he did to Ino."

"What!?" Ino nearly screamed, "What did he do to my wolf counterpart?!" Aiya turned to the others, ignoring Ino's question.

"This the group you brought?" She asked directing it at Kakashi. Kakashi nodded and she seemed to catch it, eventhough she was turned away.

"Good, I suppose Tiana didn't let you in last night," Aiya said taking in all the sleeping bags. Kakashi laughed nervously.

"It was a misunderstanding," He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Misunderstanding my ass," Aiya said beginning to head for the doors, "Thats what you get for messing with her older sister." Kakashi sweat dropped.

"I guess I'll let you in, then," Aiya said approaching the gate with the black wolf at hand. She whistled abruptly and one of the gaurdian white tigers responded. It was covered in bandages, but still made its may to the gate. All it took was a simple push of a button, with its nose.

"Ah, so there's Ino," Kakashi said, "Sasu did a pretty good job on her." The black wolf started growling, to which the white tiger roared. Wolf Sakura hurried inside as soon as the gate was open enough to allow her.

"Huh, I thought you said only wolves had our names," Naruto said looking at Kakashi.

"No I didn't," Kakashi simply replied.

"Yes you did," Naruto continued," You nodded your head every time I said a name."

"I figured if just nodded, you'd shut up quicker," Kakashi explained.

"But...," Naruto started.

"Now he's called Sasu for short?" Hinata said nervously stopping the arguement.

"That's right," Kakashi said while packing his stuff up, "Their full names are only used in a serious tone. Otherwise we call them by short names. Its best now, since we wouldn't want to be getting you confused with your animal counterparts."

"Counterparts?! COUNTERPARTS?!" Ino said still in shock, "My counterpart is a freaking cat! Mine was supposed to be a wolf too, then It would be with the Sasuke wolf!"

"OK, I will not be compared to a stupid animal!" Sasuke interrupted glaring at the black wolf. Unfortunately for him, it glared in return, only with growling too.

"You brought a lot of weird people," Aiya said continuing through the opening gate.

"Hey, we're not that weird!" Kiba protested while gathering his stuff as well.

"I believe the key words in that sentence are 'not that' which implies that we are weird to a degree," Shino chimes in.

"Grr, who asked you bug boy!" Kiba argued. Suddenly they were all interrupted by a girl their age running out of the trees. She had black hair that was tied into a really messy bun and amber eyes.

"I'd get inside if I were you Aiya. There's a stampede coming," She smiled as she passed, "Come on Sasu!" The black wolf immediately loosened fom Aiya's grip and followed the girl, as did the other wolves. Everyone turned to look at the direction from where the girl had just come. Sure enough there was a dust cloud and millions of cows heading streat for them.

"AHH, RUN!" Naruto screamed, taking off into the gate. Everyone quickly followed suite.

"Damn it Naruto, why dont you draw them off or something," Sasuke said easily bypassing everyone. Eventually, one by one, everyone passed up Naruto.

"Too...tired," Naruto said running out of breath, "No...raman...energy..." Unfortunately, the gate didn't close and the cows continued on through the mainstreet of the village. Naruto was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Baka!" Sakura called out from a roof, "get out of the way!"

"Sakura-chan, I...cant," Naruto panted. Everyone saw the stampede heading straight for him. All the girls quickly turned away waiting for impact. To Naruto everything just seemed to happen in slow motion.

Just as he was giving up, he heard someone call out, "Sasu, fetch!" Within seconds, Naruto felt jaws enclose around his arm, lifting him as it jumped on numerous platforms until it reached the roof. When he finally realized what had happened, everyone was gathered around him.

"Naruto-kun, ar...are you alright?" Hinata asked. Naruto turned his head and was nearly startled by the black wolf.That is until he realized it was the wolf that had saved him.

"Neh, I'm fine Hinata-chan. Thanks to this Sasuke," He said patting the wolf's head. The wolf gave a breif snort and walked away.

"Neh, Kakashi, your kids dont know how to outrun a few cows, " The girl from before said, "Isn't that right Sasu." The black wolf went and laid at the girls feet.

"Well that wasn't exactly part of their traing," Kakashi said bringing out his Icha Icha Paradise, "But thanks for the help, Kisa. Naruto would have been doomed without you."

"Oh, no you dont," Kisa said jumping into action, "You were supposed to break that habit a long time ago." She swiftly held up a lighter to Kakashi's precious book and it went up in flames.

"Ha, what do you think of that!" Kisa triumphed.

"I think that was a waste of paper," Kakashi said calmly, "And a waste of a fake book. I knew what you'd do, so I've horded my beloved books in a safe place." Kisa crossed her arms stubbornly.

"Safe place huh?" She began smilling, "I bet you keep it close to your heart." With that she grabbed Kakashi by his vest's collar and out tumbled Icha Icha Paradise books.

"I knew you weren't that fat," Kisa said, "Sasu, rip 'em." Almost immediately, the black wolf was chomping at the books, growling at every page torn. Kakashi, on the other hand, squealed like a girl.

"NOOOOO!" he screamed. Kisa just stood, proud of herself before turning to the group.

"I'll show you to where you'll be staying, seeing as Kakashi is pre-occupied," Kisa said moving to the edge of the roof. Kakashi began crying over the shredded books.

"Why? WHY?!" Kakashi whined, "You damn dirty wolf!" Sasu just snorted again before following Kisa.

"Try to keep up," Kisa called over her shoulder before jumping off the side of the roof.

"Uh, right!" Sakura said quickly following. The only problem was, as soon as they hit the ground, Kisa was nowhere in sight.

"Wow, she's fast," Kiba said sniffing the air, "I cant even track her.

"Fine," Sakura sighed, "We'll just have to get Kakashi sensei." Then, as the reached the roof again, Kakashi had disappeared as well. All that remained were the shreds of his books.

"HOW DO I KEEP GETTING LEFT BEHIND!" Sakura screamed.

"Hey, you're not the only one left behind, forehead," Ino said.

"Dont start with me Ino pig, your counterpart is a cat!" Sakura retorted angrily.

"Oh, man," Ino said sadly. Thats when they all heard a weird noise.

"What the...AHH!" Sakura freaked out as a creature climbed over the edge of the roof, "what is that thing?!" Kiba was the only one who came closer.

"Hehe, its just a raccoon, Sakura," He said squatting to its level, Akamaru at his feet, "Hey there little guy..." Without warning the raccoon launched onto Kiba's head scratching the crap out of him.

"Oh my god, GET IT OFF!" Kiba screamed. Akamaru just barked at it angrily. Unfortunately Kiba came close to Shikamaru.

"Hey, dont bring it over here," Shikamaru said lazily. Suddenly the raccoon stopped attacking Kiba and glared over at Shikamaru.

"Oh, no..." Shikamaru said right as the raccoon launched off of Kiba and onto him.

"Gah, get this troublesome thing off me!" Shikamru yelled as his head was viciously scratched.

"It's not nice to attack people," A soft voice came. Everyone looked over at Hinata. The raccoon had actually halted at her words.

"Im sorry if we offened you in any way," Hinata continued, "We promise not to do it again." The raccoon made a cooing sound and jumped off of Shikamaru. It stood on its hind legs motioning to everyone.

"Uh, you understand it, Hinata. What's it saying?" Sakura asked.

"Um, well, I think she wants us to follow her," Hinata replied.

"Its a SHE?!" Kiba said rubbing his head wounds.

"Troublesome," Was Shikamaru's reply.

"Well then, let's follow it," Ino said not wanting to stand around any longer. Everyone else agreed and they let the raccoon lead the way. First off the roof, then down the street, then down another street, and another.

"Question, where are we going?" Ino whined, "And why is there no one else around."

"Dont look at me," Sakura replied, "I dont speak raccon."

"I cant believe you think that thing is talking to Hinata," Sasuke spoke for the first time in awhile.

"I'd have to agree with the Uchiha," Neji commented.

"Well its getting us somewhere so I..."Sakura started but is stopped when they start hearing drumming music. The raccoon led them onward and the drumming became louder.

"What is that?," Tenten asked readying her weapons just in case. The raccoon disappeared through some tall grass. The drumming seemed to be coming from right beyond it.

"Neh, you're brave, you can go first Sasuke-kun," Sakura said nervously.

"Hey, Im braver than Sasuke!" Naruto protested.

"Well then you go first, Naruto," Ino said.

"Hey! Volunteer your own team mates, Ino, not mine," Sakura said.

"Are you kidding, Im doing you a favor," Ino said back. Then they were once again caught up in a slapping fight

"Fine, I will," Naruto said marching forward through the grass, ignoring the girls. Everyone waited for awhile, nothing.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH," They suddenly heard Naruto scream.

"What happened?' Sakura asked alarmed. Thats when they heard movement in the tall grass towards them.

"Na...Naruto?" Ino asked scared. Unfortunately she was wrong as the grass parted.

"INDIANS!?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How's that for a weird chapter? As for the next chapter, try to imagine our favorite guys shirtless with war paint and hopefully that'll hold you off until next time. Hope you liked it, and as always, read and review! ;3


End file.
